Time and Time Again
by Necessary Degree
Summary: As of late, Soul felt like life wanted to screw him specifically and there was next to nothing he could do about it. Time Travel AU.


Here's another writing thing while I work on my other story.

Special thanks to Mikaera-chan and Samallythesinner for betaing for me and putting up with my rambling. Gods, I love those two lil chickies :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or anything else mentioned**

* * *

As of late, Soul felt like life wanted to screw him in the ass and there was next to nothing he could do about it. The Fates from that mythology class he took back in high school were unforgiving in their quest to provide entertainment to themselves. They were pretty much having a field day with his life.

At start, the light string of bad luck he was having could be passed off as simply waking on the wrong side of the bed; nothing major. His favorite workout headband was turned to scrap fabric after accidentally being tossed into the dryer. Since he's been using the same one for a good few years and he was in need of a new one, the loss only slightly bothered him.

The day continued to harbor more problems that seemed to steadily become more annoying as it progressed. At one point, his printer decided to jizz on the walls of his home office. To his disappointment and mild frustration, using damp towels did not remove the fresh ink. Then, his motorcycle was towed even though he _swears_ that no-parking sign was _not_ there yesterday when he parked in the same spot. As if icing on the cake, the boss of his Monday through Thursday job decided that the company website needed a complete revamp by the end of the weekend. It was already Friday.

He just wanted to sink into bed and nap away all his worries (this would only cause more problems for him but he didn't have to think of the consequences yet). Stripped down to his boxers with cartoon steaks all over, Soul flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes and beckoned for sleep to steal his conscious.

Instead, a dull whining sound invaded his head but he ignored it in favor of willfully thinking it was a sign he should sleep more and work less. As it grew louder, it became more apparent that it was coming from his room.

Grumpily pulling himself into a sitting position, red eyes angrily searched the room for the object keeping him from his dreams. They landed on his alarm clock where all seemed fine, save for where the seconds stayed frozen at zero and zero seconds. It didn't seem like it was the source of the sound and this wasn't anywhere close to the annoying blaring that woke him in the morning. With the clock being digital, the lack of progression was unnerving all the same.

Unsure of the results and himself, Soul pressed the snooze button. He blinked in confusion a few more times as the whining faded away into silence. Soul couldn't help but feel a little freaked out… and the seconds still weren't moving. Sliding to sit on the edge of his bed, Soul threw another calculating look around the room.

Stopping at the corner of his room, he waited nervously for something to appear. When nothing proceeded to happen, he dragged a hand down his face.

He needed to hang around different people. Their conspiracies ranging from aliens to the workers stocking the vending machines were _not_ having a positive effect on him. Having friends outside of work in general would probably be equally as effective.

Peeking from under his fingers, Soul let out a strained chuckle at his irrational paranoia. One more quick look around his room and Soul was on his feet.

He didn't need sleep anyways.

Stumbling from his room, Soul went straight for the kitchen. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well make something edible and get started on his workload. Whoever said that Fridays were supposed to be fun has never worked at a software company.

Just his luck, everything was either expired of had barely enough left to fill him. Disappointed, he shut the door and made a mental note to go to the grocery store tomorrow.

Freezing mid-turn, he took in the transparent figure hovering in front the sink. She flickered a few times before becoming completely opaque and landing soundly on the tiled floor. The metallic material of her jumpsuit reflected the florescent lights in a way that made her out to be glowing.

When she coughed a few times into one hand, black fanned out around the other hand gripping her abdomen. She wiped at her mouth a few times before lifting her head Clearing her throat, she looked around the room until her large green eyes landed on him.

"W-When," she cleared her throat of the bubble distorting it and tried again. "When am I?"

Highly confused at the chick that just spirited her way into his apartment, Soul was almost at a loss for words. _Nothing_ made sense anymore.

"_What?_" He questioned back stupidly without thinking.

She tried again with a stronger voice. "This is two thousand Anno Domini, correct? Are we speaking the same language?" One hand moved to fiddle with her gray crescent ear cuff.

"It's twenty thirteen if that's the same to you. Yeah, not sorry but, who are you and how did you get into my house?" Ever so slowly, Soul inched his way toward the landline. Everything about this encounter screamed crazy so he wasn't going to look into it. A chick was trespassing_ and _oozing black disgusting in his kitchen. Neither of those facts seemed to faze her much at all. It didn't sound like a situation he wanted to be involved in. She needed to go.

Making sure to wipe both her hand on the legs of her suit, she ran a hand through her disheveled ash blond fringe. Looking concerned, she glanced back to him before mumbling a few choice words to herself. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I don't know who you are." There was nothing left for him to doubt; she was insane. He grabbed the cordless phone off its charger and slipped it behind his back when she looked away.

"_No_, the year, I meant. Two thousand thirteen Anno Domini isn't where I'm needed! My test is in eighteenth century North America. _What did I do?_" She whispered a few select curses to herself in horror again as gears seemed to turn in her head.

"_Who are you_?" He asked again with more force. Nothing was right and against his gut feeling that she was _absolutely insane_, Soul was inching deeper and deeper into her mystery.

Swallowing hard, she squared her shoulders and willed away her mortification at her colossal blunder. "First ranked in Spartoi Evasion Thirteen Squadron of SEE Technological and Scientific Facilities, Maka Albarn."


End file.
